supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
NFLPA Veterans vs. NFLPA Rookies and Wanda Sykes vs. Nia Vardalos
NFLPA Veterans vs. NFLPA Rookies and Wanda Sykes vs. Nia Vardalos is the fourteenth tournament of the 2018 Celebrity Family Feud season, airing at the 2018 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. Due to the 2018 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, the first two rounds had to be held at Sonoma Raceway. Players ;NFLPA Veterans vs. NFLPA Rookies NFLPA Veterans - playing for Professional Athletes Foundation *Gerald McCoy - Tampa Bay Buccaneers *Stefon Diggs - Minnesota Vikings *Tyrod Taylor - Cleveland Browns *Arik Armstead - San Francisco 49ers *LeGarrette Blount - Detroit Lions VERSUS NFLPA Rookies - playing for Fisher House Foundation *Mitch Trubisky - Chicago Bears *Tre'Davious White - Buffalo Bills *Myles Garrett - Cleveland Browns *Cam Robinson - Jacksonville Jaguars *Jamal Adams - New York Jets ;Wanda Sykes vs. Nia Vardalos Wanda Sykes - comedian and actress (ABC's "black-ish"); playing for FosterMore *Deborah Sykes - sister-in-law *Alex Sykes - nephew *Derek Sykes - nephew *Racine Sykes - niece VERSUS Nia Vardalos - actress ("My Big Fat Greek Wedding"); playing for Helpusadopt.org *Nancy Vardalos Ginakes - sister *Marianne Vardalos - sister *Stephanie Blondell - godsister *Brian Blondell - godbrother Withdrawals Due to IndyCar's special seeding system, all educational teachers or students who were on the original entry list, and attend Sir John A. MacDonald Secondary School; elected to withdraw from this and the September 16 episode. Many Thai-born players (expect Jirayu La-ongmanee and Pee Saderd) withdrew due to the death of Warut O' Woratham (Thai: วรุฒ วรธรรม). * Donald Bennie → replaced by Devon Ford * Rene Binder → replaced by Santino Ferrucci * Tree Chainarong → replaced by Charizard * Tanont Chumroen → replaced by Jakkapat Wattanasin * Maneesh Gupta → replaced by Izak Ford * Id Issarapong → replaced by Jinjett Wattanasin * James Jaturong → replaced by Nyle DiMarco * Monkan Kankoon → replaced by Galvantula * Kan Kantathavorn → replaced by JR Celski * Mario Lopez → replaced by Seth Mohr * Cameron Marshall → replaced by JR Hildebrand * Raffaele Michelli → replaced by Patricio O'Ward * Nek Naurepol → replaced by Magmortar * Beer Phromphong → replaced by Honchkrow * Mike Piromporn → replaced by Toucannon * Phai Pongsatorn → replaced by Amoonguss * Tao Pooslip → replaced by Tyrantrum * Cameron Prosic → replaced by Gardevoir * Emmitt Smith (retirement) → replaced by Taku Hiraoka * Dylan Taylor → replaced by Mamoswine * Robert Wickens (Pocono crash injuries) → replaced by Colton Herta * Lumplern Wongsakorn → replaced by Alomomola Seeds The seeds for the last three tournaments were announced on August 15, 2018, after IndyCar watched Pramote Pathan's I Can See Your Voice Thailand appearance. Pathan had faced Scott Dixon in the third round of The Kardashians vs. The West Family. It was later revealed that Abomasnow and the IndyCar Series guys will be on the show next episode, as Jirayu La-ongmanee appeared to be the guest artist, as part of his streak of semifinals in Celebrity Family Feud in 2018. Due to Jirayu La-ongmanee on I Can See Your Voice Thailand, IndyCar ran a special seeding system that is in use for this episode as well as the September 16 episode. It will return to the internal selection used in The Kardashians vs. The West Family for the September 23 episode. It is because the September 16 episode will be held at Sonoma for the first two rounds. Because of the announcement, notable names that failed to qualify for the seedings were Vaporeon, Scolipede, Marko Manieri, Maneesh Gupta, Allen Ford, Haxorus, Tyranitar and Decidueye, who had made The Mask Project A Champ vs. Champ. As the announcement came, Abomasnow used the formula for the last episode: the 20 full-time captains (expect the withdrawn Mario Lopez) plus the top 12 in points entering the 2018 Pocono 500, as standings before Pocono were at the announcement at that time. These 12 would have qualified higher in the seedings, had standings been the story for the 2018 Feud season. It will be the last IndyCar in Sonoma Raceway until further notice, as the WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca will replace it starting in the 2019 IndyCar Series as the season finale. It is the same formula as in Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13). After Robert Wickens suffered crash injuries in Pocono, everyone seeded lower than Wickens at the announcement moved up one position, and allowed Ed Jones to be seeded. Volcarona Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Metagross Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Will Power Simon Pagenaud Beartic Ryan Hunter-Reay Joey Fatone Apolo Anton Ohno Graham Rahal James Hinchcliffe Ueli Kestenholz Pidgeot Chespin Jonathan Bald Larvesta Nidoking Aurorus Alexander Rossi Dragonite Wario Beedrill Gilles Marini Venusaur Cameron Mathison Sébastien Bourdais Marco Andretti Takuma Sato Ed Jones Draw Finals Top half Section 1 Charizard | RD1-score03-1=Rookies | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Landorus | RD1-score04-1=Veterans | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Scolipede | RD1-score05-1=Veterans | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Nickson | RD1-score06-1=Rookies | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Avalugg | RD1-score11-1=Rookies | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= S Marion | RD1-score12-1=Veterans | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Haxorus | RD1-score13-1=Rookies | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= L Birkhead | RD1-score14-1=Veterans | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= Volcarona | RD2-score01-1=Sykes | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Vardalos | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Sykes | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=21 | RD2-team04= Aurorus | RD2-score04-1=Vardalos | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=32 | RD2-team05= E Jones | RD2-score05-1=Sykes | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Vardalos | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Vardalos | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=11 | RD2-team08= J Fatone | RD2-score08-1=Sykes | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 P Saderd | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes